Peace and Quiet
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: Kurama just wants to read his new book, but things just keep popping up preventing him from doing so. KuramaxOC


~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

Aphelia belongs to my good friend Kas-chan, steal her and I'll steal you.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Yes mother!" Kurama responded as he hung up his phone.

She had sent him to the grocery store to pick up some milk as they had apparently run out. Perhaps after he returned with the milk, he could finally get to sit down and read the book he had purchased last week. It was a very interesting book about a man's mysterious powers and being able to predict when innocent people were going to die. Yes it was a very interesting plot indeed, but he had only made it past the first few chapters. He so desperately wanted to relax and finish the book to see how it ends.

He returned to his home as quickly as he could with the milk, and upon placing it in their refrigerator, he grabbed his book from the coffee table where it lay and sat on the couch. However, the moment he opened the book, the front door swung open.

"I'm home!" he heard his step-brother call.

Quickly closing the book, Kurama stood and headed for the front door. "Welcome home Shuuichi."

"Where are you going?" the boy asked as he watched the red head slip some shoes on.

"I'm going out to help some friends. I should be back by dinner time."

"I'll let Mom and Dad know," he responded while heading to his bedroom.

Clutching the book tightly, the fox demon hurried out of the house and walked as quickly as he could toward the nearest park. Much to his dismay, he saw Kuwabara walking toward him.

"Oh hey Kurama!" the orange haired boy called as his eyes fell upon his team mate. Quickly jogging up to him he continued, "I was just heading to your house. Koenma called and said he has a minor problem he needs us to deal with."

Continuing to walk past the boy he sighed. "Can't Yuusuke take care of it?"

"I suppose, but-"

"Good, I'm glad that's taken care of," he said quickly interrupting the boy. "Now if you'll excuse me." The red head picked up his pace and continued heading towards the nearby park.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into him?"

* * *

Turning the page, Kurama was relieved that he was finally getting to read his book. Sure, the park wasn't too quiet what with all the children running around playing, but at least none of them were bugging him. His relief was short lived as he felt an all too familiar energy approaching him from behind. Sighing, he didn't even bother looking up from his book as he spoke.

"What do you want Yuusuke?"

"Aw and here I thought I could sneak up on you," the half demon joked.

The red head rolled his eyes. "You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid."

"So uh," he said as he sat next to the fox demon on the bench, "Koenma gave me details about some demon causing trouble in this area."

"Yes, Kuwabara gave me the gist of it."

"I can make it worth your while if you help out," Yuusuke offered.

"I assure you, there is nothing that you can offer me." He paused as he turned the page. "Plus, I do believe you are more than capable of handling a demon causing troubles. After all, you are an upper S class demon at this point."

"Half demon," the former detective corrected.

Emerald eyes turned to stare momentarily at him which caused the other boy to smile. Sighing, he closed his book and stood from the bench. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he headed for one of the many trails located deeper in the park.

Chocolate brown eyes watched as the red head disappeared into the surrounding trees. "Tch," he growled. "If Koenma wasn't asking me as a personal favor I wouldn't have accepted." He paused. "Kuwabara obviously didn't work, and I'm not good at this convincing stuff. I'll just have to use my ace in the hole then."

* * *

Kurama could feel his eyebrow twitching as a certain fire demon stood before him. "Let me guess," he started very annoyed. "Yuusuke put you up to this."

Hiei merely grunted.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, Kurama merely brushed past his friend. "Tell Yuusuke that if he bugs me about this one more time, I will tell everyone about his little secret."

The much shorter demon perked up at this. "Secret?"

The red head smirked. Naturally, the boy was interested in anything he could use to hold over the half demon's head. "Sorry, I swore not to tell. But if he wants to keep it a secret he'd best leave me alone. I'll trust that you'll tell him."

"Of course I will," Hiei responded slightly sarcastic before flitting off.

Kurama continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest until he came across a small clearing. It wasn't very large; about the size of his living room. Sitting down and leaning back against one of the trees, he opened his book to where he had left off and began to happily read. The only noise he could hear was the random chirping of birds. It was wonderful.

Course, this peace wasn't to last. There was a rather faint rustling that sounded from the brush in across the clearing. He took a deep breath before reaching into his hair. He moved in one fluid motion so that it appeared as if he merely moved a few locks of hair and placed his hand on the ground beside him. What he really did was pull a seed from his hair and push it into the ground before using his energy to accelerate its growth. His hand returned to his book and proceeded to turn the page. A few moments passed before he ordered the plant to wrap around the scent he picked up in the brush.

Within seconds a girl was pulled out of the brush, the vines wrapped around her wrists above her head as well as her legs. It wasn't just any girl. It was a demon, a fox demon to be exact. Long blonde hair with matching ears and tail, however her ears and tails had white tips. She wore silver sandals that wrapped around her leg and stopped just a few inches shy of her knees. Nice supple breasts tucked into her white button up vest, which only covered the important parts. Rather short khaki shorts covered her bottom half, but only just barely. After all, fox demons were known for the promiscuity and this girl wasn't any different.

"Heh, you're no ordinary human," she said as she struggled against the vines.

Snapping his book shut, the red head stood and walked over to the girl, but still kept a small distance between them.

"You must be the demon causing trouble in this area," he paused. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh you know, I was going to rough you up a bit and steal all your valuables."

Kurama couldn't help but smirk. This demon reminded him of Youko. "Well as I'm certain you can see, all I have is this book. I have nothing of value."

"Maybe you didn't, but I'm sure that little red eyed friend of yours does. I think I saw a hiruseki stone around his neck. Or maybe your orange haired friend has something of value on his person." She paused to look away. "Or maybe I could just kill the former spirit detective you seem to know personally." Her piercing blue eyes connected with harsh emerald eyes once again.

"I don't think I made myself clear," he paused as a vine snaked its way to her neck and lightly wrapped around it. "What do you want with me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I've heard about you. You have some sort of connection to the legendary bandit Youko. I hear he's still alive and I want him to train me."

"I have no intention of training you."

"You deaf!" she hollered. "I said Youko! A human like you wouldn't even be worth killing to him."

Closing his eyes, Kurama allowed his consciousness to switch with that of the fox demon. When his eyes opened once more, he smirked at the look of surprise on the girl's face. She obviously wasn't expecting it.

"I am Youko."

"But how?"

"It's a long story that you could only ever hope to hear. Your name."

"I'll tell you if you promise to train me."

Golden eyes narrowed as the vine began to tighten around her neck. "I won't ask again."

Panic rose as she struggled against it. He couldn't possibly be serious! As the vine tightened even more so, she quickly realized he would kill her without flinching. "Aphelia!" she choked out. The vine loosened a bit, but only enough to allow her to breath.

"Good," he cooed as he crossed him arms. "I will give you credit in managing to follow my human aspect without being detected, however, the second you got close enough for him to pick up on your scent it was already over."

"Then train me! I wish to become a great thief like you!"

"You know nothing." He took a step closer to the girl and reached out to brush a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Pray we never meet again."

With that Youko turned and began walking away, shifting back into his human form before he disappeared from the blonde's vision. After a short while, the vines released their hold on her, and she fell to the ground. Rubbing her neck, she couldn't stop the blush from surfacing.

"He is indeed just as handsome as the legends tell."

Aphelia sat there for a few more moments before turning into her fox form and running off into the forest.

* * *

**TBC**

(**A/N**: Another fic request for my friend Kas-chan. Although she intended to have it just been a one-shot, I had plenty of ideas for it to multi-chapter. This however will not interfere with the updates of my other fics. They will be updated first and foremost before this one. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


End file.
